This invention generally pertains to machines for chopping or comminuting lumps carried with a liquid into pieces of acceptably smaller size which can be subsequently removed from the liquid or disposed of along with the liquid. More particularly, this invention pertains to a rotatable chopper adapted for mounting directly in the line of a process pipe or conduit to chop all lumps passing through the pipe into acceptable size.
The nearest presently known prior art appears in U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,405 which shows a rotary type of disintegrating mill suitable to make a puree of foodstuffs and the like and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,361 which shows a rotary type sewage comminuting apparatus.